


Hannibal and the Horde [FanArt]

by locksley_b



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hannibal being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locksley_b/pseuds/locksley_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Lecter and the horde of Walkers that follow behind him like a loyal pack of dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal and the Horde [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the following quote:
>
>> “Dr. Lecter, erect as a dancer and carrying Starling in his arms, came out from behind the gate, walked barefoot out of the barn, through the pigs. Dr. Lecter walked through the sea of tossing backs and bloodspray in the barn.”  
> ― Thomas Harris, Hannibal 
> 
> Replace the imagery of pigs with the imagery of Hannibal walking through a horde of Walkers untouched and there you go.
> 
> Update (10/6/15): Please let me know if you're having issues with viewing the image as I'm trying to find a halfway decent image hosting site since deviantart seems to be giving people problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up going with a more cartoon-like style for the horde to make Hannibal stand out more. Hopefully it worked. Many thanks to the creators of the original horde that I drew inspiration from (i.e. google image search random stranger)


End file.
